The invention relates to a walking stick comprising a rod with a handle at one end thereof.
Walking sticks do not only serve as walking aids for older people, but they are also used as aids by hikers. They are often useful on difficult terrain when brush blocks the hiking path or when a steep trail has to be negotiated. But they are also useful on good trails in woods and meadows and even on city streets.
Walking sticks are also known to have bells or horns for generating warning signals. Such walking sticks are in demand particularly by young people who have been discharged from the army after finishing their duty. However, since these walking sticks are used generally only for a short period, the signal generating devices are attached on the walking stick only provisionally. Furthermore, they are so attached that they would be bothersome during an extended hiking tour.
For long hikes, a hiker generally takes measuring instruments along such as a watch, a compass or a thermometer. Those instruments are usually carried on the body or in pockets of his or her clothing. Carrying such instruments on the body has the disadvantage that the wristbands with which these instruments or usually attached to the body generate and collect sweat. This is generally quite uncomfortable for the hiker. Keeping the instrument in a pocket of a clothing piece has the disadvantage that the instrument has to be removed from the pocket for use. Furthermore, the storage of such instruments is problematic, if, for example, for a hike in the summer time, no clothing with pockets is worn by the hiker. Furthermore, for example a thermometer kept in a pocket would not indicate the correct air temperature.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a walking stick with instruments readily and neatly accommodated by the stick.